ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 224 (7th April 1987)
Plot The phone rings in The Vic and Den ignores it. Simon is instructed by Den to answer it and tell the caller that he is out, so he does. Simon tells Den that it was Jan who phoned. Angie and Sharon move into the B&B on Albert Square. Dot continues to avoid Colin in the launderette and once he goes she cleans the tumble dryer he used. Sharon meets Simon in the launderette and asks him to talk to Lofty about letting them have a room in their flat so that they can have sex. Arthur, James and Pauline visit Arthur's allotment and are shocked to find it trashed. Tom says it was schoolchildren. Arthur remains optimistic and works with James to clean his allotment up. Jan arrives at The Vic and waits for Den. Dot then arrives for a drink with Ethel but brings her own glass to avoid catching AIDS. Angie finds Pat in the launderette and the pair catch-up over alcohol. Pete feels down with the Square convinced he is the one attacking people. Mary makes an order in the café but is ignored by Sue, whose mind is elsewhere. She shows Ali a letter she has received from the courts as she is two weeks behind on repayment. Simon is unable to get rid of Jan. Michelle tells Arthur that she has enough money to pay two more people back for the stolen Christmas Club money, so he decides Dot and Ethel should be paid back. Sue tells Guizin about the lump on her breast so Guizin takes her to see Dr Bell. Colin asks Pauline to get Dot to read the "AIDS: Don't Die of Ignorance" leaflet properly. Dr Bell refers Sue to the breast clinic for more tests. Mary does not have enough money for Annie's laundry and when Tom offers her money she walks out, leaving Annie in the launderette. Angie and Pat head to The Vic and see Jan. Debbie finds Annie in the care of Tom and makes a comment on it, but Tom insists he is not babysitting. Debbie takes Annie to The Vic where Mary is sat with a man and gives her Annie back. She tells her she is going to report her for abandoning Annie. Den returns to The Vic with another woman; Jan makes Simon drive the woman back home and takes Den upstairs to talk. Angie welcomes Jan to the "rejects corner". Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Pete - Peter Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Colin - Michael Cashman *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Barry - Gary Hailes *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Mary - Linda Davidson *Tom - Donald Tandy *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Dr Bell - Merelina Kendall *Michael - Graeme Edler Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Allotments - Allotment *Unknown doctor's surgery Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Attackers, homosexuals, winos. I don't know what the Square is coming to.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,200,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes